Dark World
by CupKayk
Summary: This is my vampire fanfiction so i do hope you like it :  Read and review please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A beautiful girl with long and short spiky hair walks down a forest path in the middle of the night. As she walks down the path she has a feeling like she's being followed. She quickens her pace, but to no avail. Something comes out of the shadows in front of her, but she doesn't notice it. Instead she runs into him. Yes it was him. She looks up into his eyes and sees a hungry look. She starts to back up, but he grabs her arms.

"Where do you think you're going Serena James?" he asks.

Serena's green eyes widen.

She struggles in his grasp and asks, "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

He chuckles and tightens his grip on her arms.

Serena struggles some more as the strange man leans forward and whispers in her ear, "My name is Drake Malcolm. I know who you are because I can read your thoughts. I'm here to kill you."

He leans back and smiles. As he smiles Serena catches a glimpse of two sharp objects in Drake's mouth. She gasps as she realizes what he is. A vampire. Serena struggles even harder to get free from his grasp. Drake laughs as he let's go of Serena. She stumbles backwards into a tree. Drake instantly pins her against the tree and chuckles again.

He moves Serena's hair away from her neck and bites her neck. As his teeth sink into Serena's neck she lets out a startled scream. Before Drake could drink any of her blood someone pulls him off of her. Serena collapses in pain. As the pain moves from her neck down her body the person who saved her picks her up and takes her to his place.

-So what did you all think of the first chapter? I do hope you review! I will be sure to put up more chapters as soon as i can!-

CupKayk


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Serena's pain subsidies she starts to remember what had just happened to her. As the pain finally dies away she sits up and finds herself in a strange room.

"Don't strain yourself," someone says as they set their hand on Serena's shoulder.

Serena looks at the hand and follows the arm up to a gentle face. The man she stares at us an aging man.

"Where am I?" Serena chokes out in a dry voice. The man smiles and hands her a cup.

Serena takes the cup as he says, "Drink this. It'll make you feel better. You are at my home. I brought you here after that vampire attacked you. Unfortunately he got away before I could kill him. Oh! By the way my name is John."

Serena nods and takes a sip of what's in the cup. Once the liquid guys her tongue she gulps it down...

"Serena? Serena! Hey snap out of it!" a female voice says. Serena shakes her head and comes back to reality.

"Oh, sorry about that Rose. I was just remembering something," Serena says to a girl with medium length bleach blonde hair with pink streaks and baby blue eyes.

Rose cocks her head to the side and says, "Well get ready. Don't want to be late for the first day of school."

Serena nods and Rose leaves the room. On her way to her room Rose spots something shiny under one of the hallway tables. She picks it up and sees its a throwing star. Rose smiles and puts it on the table.

She walks into her room and closes the door. Rose goes over to the window and throws back the curtains. Outside its raining. Rose sighs and goes over to her closet. She opens up her closet and wonders what to wear for the first day of school. As she looks for her pink baby tee that says, 'Stare at me for too long and I'll bite you.' Rose smiles to herself and grabs her pink leather mini-skirt.

"Perfect," she says as she gets dressed. After she gets dressed Rose walks to the bathroom and puts on her pink eye shadow and eyeliner. She smiles in the mirror and leaves to go back to her room to get her stuff ready for school.

On her way back to her room she spots Serena. "Hey! Just to let you know it's raining out. Do you want a ride?" Rose asks Serena.

Serena looks at Rose and says, "No. I'm good. I'm going to rice my motorcycle." Rose looks at her and says, "But aren't you going to get wet?"

"It's ok. I can dry myself off and I haven't ridden my bike in a while," Serena says as she smiles. Rose rolls her eyes and walks into her room. As she finishes getting ready she hears a motor revving.

"That's Serena," she says to herself as Serena takes off on her motorcycle. Rose smiles and grabs her backpack. She walks out of her room and goes down to the garage.

Garage~  
>Rose digs through her backpack and finds the keys to her 2005 Mercedes Benz SLR which just happens to be in hot pink. Rose unlocks the car and throws her backpack in the passenger seat and gets in. She starts up the car and slowly backs out of the garage.<p>

As she drives out of the extremely long driveway something runs in front of her car. Rose hits the breaks but it's too late. She hits the thing.

Her car lurches to a halt. "Oh my god! Oh my god! What did I hit?" she yells to herself.

Rose gets out of the car and runs to the front of the car. She gets there and stops dead in her tracks. In front of the car is a giant wolf. Rose gasps and takes a step back.

The silver/grey wolf lifts its head and stares at her with deep blue eyes. Right in front of her eyes the wolf changes into human. Rose gasps again and falls over in the mud. The man sits up and groans.

He looks at rose and asks, "Did you just see what I did?" Rose nods and he groans.

Rose says, "I didn't know there were werewolves! I knew there were vampires though. I mean my friend IS one!"

At that the wolf man's head snaps in Rose's direction. Rose stands up and brushes off her skirt.

"What did you say?" the wolf man asks. "My. Friend. Is. A. Vampire," Rose says slowly.

The wolf man stands up and Rose averts her eyes. "Can you put some clothes on?" Rose asks. The wolf man grunts and puts his clothes on.

-I do hope you liked chapter 2! I have chapter 3 up already so please review! Thanks!-

CupKayk


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So...your friend is a vampire. That explains why you smell so nasty," the wolf man says.

"Excuse me?" Rose says with a squeak, "I smell just fine thank you very much! You on the other hand smell like wet dog. Nasty. Anyway my name is Rose. What's yours?"

The wolf man looks at Rose and says, "My name is Jason."

Rose extends her hand and says, "Nice to meet you Jason."

Jason shakes her hand. Rose looks at her watch and says, "Shoot! I'm going to be late for school! Bye!" She gets in her car and drives around Jason.

School~  
>As she parks her car Rose sees Serena. Serena sees Rose staring at her so she instantly goes to the car.<p>

Rose gets out of the car and says, "Quit doing that! Someone is going to see you!"

Serena shrugs and says, "You smell like wet dog!" She wrinkles her nose and glares at Rose. "Why do you smell like wet dog?" Serena asks Rose as they walk to the administrative office.

Rose smiles and says, "I met a werewolf."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Serena yells so loud everyone stops and stares at them. "How many times have I told you not to talk to strangers?" Serena says more quietly.

Rose looks at Serena and says, "Well I kinda hit him with my car, but at the time I thought he was a wolf not a werewolf." Serena sighs and shakes her head. The two girls reach the attendance office and walk in.

The lady sitting behind the desk looks up as Serena and Rose walk in. Rose walks up to the lady and ask for their schedules while Serena goes over to the only window in the office and watches the rain fall.

As she watches the rain fall the scene around her changes. The parking lot changes to a house with a giant garden. Working in the garden is a female in her early twenties. As she straightens up a baby starts crying. The female smiles and gets up to go inside. As she walks up the steps a car pulls up to the house and a man in his late twenties gets out.

Once she sees the man the female's smile gets extremely big.

"Jack darling! It's good to have you back home. How was Texas?" the female asks. Jack walks up to the female and kisses her passionately.

Jack breaks away and says, "Well it was sunny. How are you Maggie? How's Serena?"

Maggie smiles again and says, "I'm fine. I was just going inside to check on Serena."

Maggie grabs Jack's hand and brings him inside. As the couple head towards a door at the end of the hallway the baby cries again. Maggie and Jack go into the room and look in the crib. Inside the crib is a baby the age of one. The baby has blood red eyes with a black x over each iris. Maggie smiles and picks the baby up.

"How is my precious daughter doing?" Jack asks the baby as she grabs his extended finger.

"Serena is just fine. She's been waiting for you," Maggie says.

Serena smiles at her mom and dad then let's go of her father's finger. Serena yawns and falls asleep in her mother's arms. Jack leans down and kisses Serena in the forehead. As he straightens up Maggie gently puts baby Serena back in the crib... Serena is shaken out of the vision.

She looks to her left and sees Rose standing next to her. Rose looks at Serena and says, "You're crying. Why are you crying? I thought your kind couldn't cry."

"Well I guess we can," Serena says as she wipes away her tears, "Anyway did you get our schedules?" Rose nods and hands Serena her schedule.

Serena looks at her schedule and sees she has first hour off. "I have first hour off. I'm going to sit out in the rain," Serena tells Rose.

"Ok. Well I guess I'd better get to English," Rose says as she walks towards the door. Serena nods and heads out the door to sit out in the rain.

Outside~  
>Serena finds a nice spot to sit on a bench. She sits down and stares at the sky. Serena takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.<p>

"You do know that you're getting soaked don't you?" someone behind her asks.

Serena sits up and turns around to look at the person. He's very handsome, maybe even sexy. He has shaggy copper colored hair covering golden eyes that seem to look right into your soul.

"I don't care if I get wet or not. I love the rain," Serena says with a sexy smile.

The guy smiles back and says, "My name is Edward Cullen. What's yours?"

Serena laughs a bit and says, "Nice to meet you Edward Cullen. My name is Serena James."

Serena gets up and walks away. All of the sudden Edward appears in front of Serena.

She stops as Edward says, "I know what you are." Serena raises an eyebrow and says, "And what might that be?"

"A vampire," Edward says, "I'm one too."

"Is that right? Well I think you're crazy," Serena says as she walks around Edward. Serena stops in mid step and turns around.

"You think you can control me? Well think again," Serena says as she easily breaks Edward's mental control on her. "Try that again and you'll find a white hot metal rod sticking out of your chest." Serena turns back around and walks off.

-How was chapter 3? :) Review please!-

CupKayk


End file.
